


Good Enough

by Atman



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, M/M, only rated for language, stanchez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atman/pseuds/Atman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan has been more distant lately, Rick knows what this means</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

We’ve been together for about 2 months now. Stan had somehow convinced me to move to Gravity Falls, OR in one of he states that he hasn’t apparently been kicked out of yet. It’s been great so far, Stan understood not disturb me when I’m down in the lab, and the Mystery Shack really had been scamming suckers good, so we’ve been living fairly comfortably. And the sex has been pretty fucking great no lie. But lately Stan has been acting a little strange. He isn’t there when I wake, and i usually wake up at fucking dawn. He’s always out of the house now and doesn’t make eye contact when we fuck and it seems like something is bothering him.

I know what this means, I’m not fucking stupid. He’s about to leave. I mean it’s about time, honestly it’s a miracle is stayed, even though miracles are what people who aren’t smart enough to control their fate believe in. As soon as I share a who I really am, what I’ve seen how fucked I am, they bail. Might as well confront, there is no need to draw this out.

 

What the fuck is he even doing with me. He’s a hyper intelligent honest to god mad scientist who has friends who are literal aliens and has visited different dimensions and galaxies. I’m a fucking snake oil salesman who has been banned from half of the states in the country and now I’m running a tourist trap in Oregon. He’s been all over the galaxy, probably everywhere there is to go and he choses to stay with me, a balding middle aged man with a beer gut. I just don’t understand, why me?

 

No need to prolong this, it’s been the happiest I’ve been a while, but all good things come to an end. This is just something that needs to happen. No need to get too sentimental. There he is on the porch with a beer in his hand, just fucking do it.

 

“You don’t need to stay” What the hell is talking about?! “Don’t give me that fucking look do you think I’m that fucking stupid. You really know me and now you want to leave. If you want to leave me just fucking do it don’t draw it out like a coward” “What the hell Rick! I wasn’t planning on leaving, unless you want me to?” “Look, you’re always out of the house, always ‘busy’’ and can’t look me in the eyes when we fuck. If you’ve found someone better, this is your out, I’m not going to hold you hostage” “Jesus fuck Rick, I haven’t found anyone better than you are some bullshit. I..I.. just was thinking lately, you know” God I can’t look at him “you’re a guy who has fucking traveled entire galaxies and has visited alternate time lines and dated aliens, and you chose to settle down with a balding piece of shit car salesman with a beer gut out in podunk Oregon. You could be doing so much better than me. What the fuck are you doing with me?” I know I’m fucking shaking a little but I can’t help it.

 

What the hell is he talking about? “Jesus fuck Stan!?, what do you mean what am I doing with you!” “If anything, you should be asking why you’re staying with me. I’m emotionally traumatized physically scarred, I have a kid from a previous relationship, I don’t make any money that can be used here and I’m an ill tempered freak! A fucking poor excuse for a human being, and you’re asking me what I’m doing with you” “You are honestly one of the best things that have happened to me in a long time, the only one out of all of them that knows who I am and what I’ve done and didn’t run away. I couldn’t tell you this because everyone I care about is fucking taken away from me in the end, but now it looks like you have forced my hand.

 

He looks flabbergasted? Like this is news to him. He wonders why I’m not leaving him? Yes, many of those things are true, but… I grab his arm “Look at me. Some of those things may be true, but that’s who you are. We're both fucked, but we just seem to work. “Yeah we really do don’t we” “ Rick starts to lean on me, his lanky body draped over mine. “So, yeah, I’m not planning going anywhere dipshit” I feel him smiling into my chest. “Good”


End file.
